


Problems

by re_wanderer



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Language Abuse, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/re_wanderer/pseuds/re_wanderer
Summary: У Тони Старка и Стивена Роджерса есть милый восемнадцатилетний сын, которого зовут Питер и который думает, что его новый знакомый очень крутой.Тони смотрит на восхищенный взгляд своего сына и думает, что грядут огромные проблемы.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 2





	Problems

У Тони Старка и Стивена Роджерса есть милый восемнадцатилетний сын, которого зовут Питер и который в данный момент, потягиваясь и зевая, заходит на кухню в растянутой футболке с грязными пятнами и огромных, но очень мягких шортах. На часах половина девятого утра.

\- Доброе утро, пап… ой! Здравствуйте. Извините, я вас не заметил. - мальчишка очаровательно краснея, устремляет любопытный взгляд на незнакомого мужчину, стоящего посреди комнаты. - Меня зовут Питер Старк-Роджерс.

Он подходит к их гостю, сидящему напротив его отца за столом, и протягивает ему руку. От него пахнет крепким кофе, старинными книгами и диковинными травами, но при этом оттенки запаха не оттеняют друг друга, создавая отталкивающую смесь, а гармонично вплетаются друг в друга.

\- Я тебе в тысячный раз говорю, что нет, мы не можем так поступить… - Тони оборачивается к сыну, и от былого раздражения не остается и следа: морщины разглаживаются, а руки сжимаются уже не с такой силой – их заменяет нежная улыбка, - доброе утро, Питер. Присаживайся, сейчас скоро будем завтракать. 

\- Здравствуйте, молодой человек, меня зовут доктор Стрэндж.

Мужчина кивает, втягивает носом воздух, ощущая легкий запах зеленого чая и корицы, и уверенно отвечает на рукопожатие, чуть заметно улыбаясь. Питер неловко улыбается в ответ, после чего вспоминает о своем внешнем виде и двух прыщах, так не вовремя вылезших сегодня утром на самом видном месте, отчего-то тут же тушуется, мысленно проклиная собственный организм. 

– Мне пора идти. Старк, мы продолжим этот разговор позже.

Тони кривится, абсолютно точно не собираясь ничего продолжать, в то время как Стивен встает, принимаясь руками создавать портал, и думает о том, что его новый, юный знакомый невероятно очарователен и что у него потрясающий запах, после чего уходит.

Питер думает, что его новый знакомый очень крутой.

Тони смотрит на восхищенный взгляд своего сына и думает, что грядут огромные проблемы.

***

Питер, как и обычно, патрулировал вечером город. Ветер в ушах поет свою песню, чувство абсолютной свободы окрыляет. Парень всегда любил вот так носиться по всему Нью-Йорку, рассекая воздух между зданиями высоток и держась за крепкую паутину. Ничто в этом мире не могло заменить это ощущение чистого восторга, - Питер не променял бы его ни на что другое.  
После того знакомства Питера со Стрэнджем прошло около двух месяцев. И как-то незаметно для всех, они стали общаться намного ближе. Юноше очень импонировало, что Стивен относился к нему как к равному и что на его мнение он не плюет, отмахиваясь тем, что, _о господи, ты всего лишь ребенок, что с тебя взять_. Мужчине же нравилась искренность и открытость Питера, но при этом тот не был пассивным или чересчур мягким, наоборот, если его что-то не устраивало, он смело высказывал свое мнение. Ну и если быть совсем честным, то парень частенько помогал в магических экспериментах дока. Его новизна идей и свежий взгляд на вещи выручали Стрэнджа в решении, казалось бы, невыполнимых задач.

И сегодня, кстати говоря, юноша должен был вечером зайти в храм. 

Тонкий слух улавливает в ближайшей подворотне какую-то возню, отчего Старк-Роджерс меняет траекторию полета, спеша проверить в чем дело. Осторожно приземлившись на ближайшую крышу здания, Питер медленно выглядывает, наблюдая небольшой конфликт. С десяток отморозков зажали тощего на вид, готового вот-вот расплакаться парнишку у стены, что-то вымогая у него. Чувство справедливости запылало в Питере ярким пламенем и, ни минуты не колеблясь, он спрыгнул вниз. Коротко бросив: _"Беги"_ , - точным ударом сбил самого крупного на вид с ног.

\- И как вам не стыдно, десятерым на одного! Или вы испугались идти поодиночке? - Остальная шайка быстро просекла ситуацию и, не тратя времени на предисловия, скопом напала на Человека-паука. – Ого, какие мы злые! 

Плавно уйти влево, уворачиваясь от летящего кулака, после чего быстро толкнуть нападавшего назад, сталкивая лбами с каким-то еще парнем и, кажется, ломая обоим нос. Присесть и тут же мощным ударом под дых вывести из строя следующего. Разворот, оттолкнуться от стены и ударить ногой с разворота, вырубая еще одного и явно не рассчитывая тут же попасть в плен чужих рук. Откинувшись назад, паучок, используя парня как опору, двумя ногами ударил первого подошедшего, после чего, извернувшись, совершил бросок через бедро, прямо, как и учил отец. 

\- Вам не надоело? Может, мирно разойдемся? – те парни, что еще могли драться, явно так не думали, с криками и матами бросаясь на Питера. – Нет? Жаль.

С размаха ударить кулаком в челюсть, после чего, маневрируя, попасть следующему локтем в район живота и тут же стукнуть головой о колено. Выпустив паутину, парень крепко прижал противника к стене. В пылу битвы Питер не заметил, стоящего сзади противника, который со всей силы ударил его по голове арматурой, вырубая.

В это же время за паучком наблюдал доктор Стрэндж. Не потому что он беспокоится о парнишке, вовсе нет, а потому что... это будет огромной потерей для всего человечества. И вообще, он взрослый мужчина, который может делать все, что захочет, и ему не нужно для этого придумывать отговорки!

Заметив, что Питер падает на асфальт, теряя сознание, он тут же подорвался, бросая все свои дела и создавая портал. На бесстрастном лице ни единой эмоции. Стрэндж выходит из портала, раскидывая мелкую шушеру, которой он считал этих малолетних детей, черт знает куда. Хорошо, если они все вообще на территории Земли остались. Затуманенное сознание работать рационально не хочет, отдавая все во власть инстинктам. Инстинктам, которые шепчут Стивену, когда он добирается до того парня, который собственно говоря и ударил железной арматурой Питера по голове, разорвать на клочья это ничтожное создание. Однако Стрэндж пока что еще не настолько сошел с ума, чтобы сделать это, поэтому он просто усыпляет парня и насылает на него как раз таки недавно изученное заклятие, заставляющее видеть свои самые потайные страхи, от которых ты не сможешь сбежать. Так, два дня поваляется и проснется. Самого же Питера Стивен аккуратно поднимает и уносит с собой в храм. Руки привычными движениями излечивают парня от ран, но внутри у мужчины все трясется от ужаса. Он не впервые видит кровь, но осознание того, _чья_ это кровь, заставляет что-то внутри, в районе сердца, болезненно сжаться от ужаса. 

Спустя полтора часа, когда Питер просыпается, Стивен поит его травяным чаем, не переставая при этом читать нотации. Не столько от проснувшихся менторских качеств, ибо это было бы довольно лицемерным поступком, сколько просто желая выплеснуть накопившееся эмоции. 

\- А что, если бы меня там не оказалось? Ты хоть представляешь, _что_ они могли сделать с тобой?!

\- Но ничего же не случилось, - робко возражает паучок, ничуть не помогая ситуации, но тут же затихает под яростным взглядом. 

\- Да? А то, что тебя железной дубинкой по голове ударили – это ничего? Ты мог умереть, Питер!

\- Ладно, я понял вас. Я постараюсь быть впредь более аккуратным. Простите, что заставил поволноваться. – Стрэндж смотрит в эти глаза, полные сожаления и вины, и понимает, что не может злиться на него. Он испускает тяжелый вздох, и машет рукой, говоря, что, мол, все в порядке. Питер тут же светлеет и довольно улыбается. 

Уже много позже, сидя у себя дома, Старк-Роджерс задается вопрос: _"А что, собственно говоря, доктор Стрэндж делал в этой подворотне?"  
_

***

Стрэндж слышит какой-то разговор в гостиной, но как только он заходит, все стихает, и в комнате воцаряется напряженная атмосфера.

\- Я помешал? - вежливо спрашивает мужчина.

И в этот же момент Питер, встав, тут же чересчур радушно улыбается ему и немного подрагивающим от кипящей внутри злости голосом говорит:

\- Разумеется, нет, доктор Стрэндж, мы всегда вам рады. Проходите, я сейчас налью вам чаю. - его трясущиеся руки, наливающие гостю чаю, выдают состояние своего хозяина с головой, но Стрэндж пока решает не предпринимать никаких действий, - кстати, не хотите посетить шоу талантов в моей школе?

\- Питер, нет, - резко отрезает Стив.

Вспыльчивый мальчишка же тут же начинает злиться еще больше, цедя сквозь зубы:

\- Мне уже нельзя пригласить друга на мероприятие? Что мне тогда вообще можно?! 

Питер молодой и импульсивный, и именно поэтому тут же выскакивает на улицу через окно под окрики своих родителей.

 _"Понятно, поругался с родителями"_ , - делает логичный вывод Стрэндж и следует вслед за паучком, знаком давая понять, что лучше сейчас пойдет он, иначе эти двое наколют еще больше дров. Тони и Стив сжимают зубы, но не говорят и слова против, потому что все понимают.

На улице уже давно стемнело, а на небе появились яркие звезды. Найти Питера не составило труда, он сидел на крыше башни, смотря вдаль и думая о своем. Майский легкий ветерок трепал его волосы, а после уносился прочь, не оставляя ни следа от своего пребывания здесь. Пара минут прошла в тишине. 

\- Из-за чего поссорился с родителями? – первым нарушает тишину Стрэндж, и у него вообще нет идей, что спросить кроме этого. Он плох в задушевных разговорах, да. Особенно с молодыми людьми. Особенно с молодыми людьми, вызывающими в нем нечто более, чем отческие чувства. 

\- Они меня не любят, - дуется Питер, и мужчина удивленно приподнимает брови.

\- Старк чуть не задушил повара, потому что ему показались, что розочки для твоего торта недостаточно красные.

\- Это другое! Они не уважают мой выбор! Они хотят, чтобы я прекратил быть супергероем просто потому, что я несовершеннолетний. Но какая разница сколько мне лет, если я могу помочь людям и понимаю стоящую за этим ответственность? 

В словах паучка есть резон, но с другой стороны, честно говоря, сам Стрэндж тоже не хотел бы, чтобы парень продолжал свою карьеру героя. Постоянно переживать за этого мальчишку чертовски не весело.

\- Питер, пойми, это нормальное желание людей…

\- И вы туда же? Тоже думаете, что я слабый?! – Стивен молит у всех богов, которых знает, как можно больше терпения.

\- Во-первых, не перебивай старших, это не вежливо. Во-вторых, я не считаю тебя слабым. Ты очень сильный. Один из самых сильных людей, которых я знаю. Но и ты пойми, - твои родители не желают тебе зла. Все, чтобы они не делали по отношению к тебе, направлено из лучших помыслов. Представь, если бы твоим родителям угрожала бы опасность, ты же тоже волновался бы за них, верно?

На несколько долгих мгновений на крыше стоит тишина, отчего Стивен начинает переживать, что сказал что-то не так, но тут Питер заговаривает, и его голос, словно ломается от боли. 

-… да. Я знаю, мистер Стрэндж. И я понимаю их. Просто… иногда так хочется, чтобы кто-то поддержал тебя, понимаете? 

Питер выглядит таким беззащитным в этот момент, столь доверчиво открытым. В его глазах, на кромке которых дрожат так и не пролитые слезы, находится так много всего. От желания быть признанным, получить долгожданную поддержку, до бесконечного доверия, которое он оказывает Стивену. И в мужчине просто что-то... ломается. В конце концов, чародей должен уважать выбор паучка, что именно он и делает, не собираясь давить на мальчишку. Если судьба этого парня быть супергероем, то так тому и быть.

\- Помни, Питер, ты не один. Я всегда буду поддерживать тебя и твой выбор, так что прекрати дуться, - юноша поднимает свой сияющий взгляд на Стивена, явно приободренный такими словами, и счастливо кивает, жмурясь от удовольствия. – Так, когда там твое шоу талантов?

\- В пятницу, в три часа. Обязательно приходите!

***

Дуться-то парень перестал, а вот его злопамятность, доставшуюся, несомненно, от Тони, никто не отменял, это Стрэндж сразу понял, как только увидел паучка на сцене.

Поначалу все было безобидно. Стивен устроился возле выхода, не горя желанием светиться возле людей. Вначале выступила какая-то девчонка, своим голосом оглушая все вокруг в радиусе трех метров и пробуждая дикое желание побиться об стенку, хотя, возможно, это тоже своего рода талант. Потом какой-то темноволосый парень показывал свое умение читать рэп. Зрителям вроде бы понравилось. После девушка имитировала голоса животных, а потом доктор, кажется, заснул. Он не специально, честно. Проснулся, ровно в тот момент, когда ведущий объявил:

\- А теперь Питер Старк-Роджерс покажет вам всю страсть востока. Встречайте! 

Под бурные аплодисменты ведущий покинул сцену, и вышел Питер... _"Огосподьмилостивыйдаймнесилпрошу,"_ \- мужчина приложил ладонь к лицу и застонал. На сцену вышел Питер-твою-мать-Старк-Роджерс в шароварах и топе, на котором было понавешено всяких непонятных цепочек и побрякушек, что издавали приятный, мелодичный звук при каждом движении мальчишки. По тому, как Тони и Стив одновременно закашлялись, можно судить, что Стивен был не единственный, кого не посвятили в этот сюрприз. 

Заиграли барабаны. Плавный взмах рукой. Щелчок. Звон колокольчиков. Плавный разворот влево. Мальчишка медленно проводит полукруг ногой, изящно в конце поднимая ее. Уверенный шаг. Прыжок, ноги быстрым движением перекрещиваются в полете, вновь полукруг. Закрытые глаза. Музыка, на мгновение притихнув, взрывается, во много раз увеличив свой темп, а вместе с ней и Питер. Два хлопка рукой, взмахнуть головой и, словно змея потянуть за собой тело. 

_"Двигайся, двигайся, двигайся, притягивай к себе взгляды, давай",_ \- как мантру повторяет про себя парень.

Первым решением дока было тут же забрать этого обалдуя со сцены, но сейчас он не может и двинуться с места, прикованный мельтешащей на сцене фигуркой юноши. Скачет по всей сцене. Два сальто назад. Описать дугу ногой, два раза быстро ударить ей в икру ноги, тут же быстро переступить на нее. Мягко изворачивая кисти, переплетает их, а после чувственно проводит по лицу. 

Весь танец – пожар, а Питер в нем – лишь маленькая искра, неугомонная и быстрая, но кульминация близка, и он чувствует это. Выгибается, словно сложенный пополам листок и улыбается. 

Господи, как же он улыбается. 

Весело, пьяняще, с чертями в глазах. И эти черти определенно убьют его однажды. Стрэндж уверен в этом, словно это непреложная истина. Мальчишка скачет, словно в последний раз. И на костре.

Быстро перебирает ногами. Крутится вокруг своей оси. Проводит пальцами рук, будто играя на каком-то инструменте. Подпрыгивает в последний раз, падает на пол и затихает. Не шевелится даже. Словно мертвый, только тяжелое дыхание выдает. Толпа зрителей сидит, не шелохнется, все еще завороженная. Сначала хлипкие, а после с каждой секундой все громче звучащие аплодисменты оглушают весь зал. Победитель сегодняшнего мероприятия выбран. Питер, весь липкий от стекающего с него пота, встает с пола и кланяется. Со счастливыми глазами он рыскает по залу, пока не натыкается на Стивена и машет ему рукой.

\- Приятно знать, что уроки танцев не прошли зря, - усмехается Тони. 

А у Стрэнджа сердце внутри набатом бьет, не желая успокаиваться. А у Стрэнджа мысли одна на другую лезут, и никакими усилиями не приходят в порядок. А у Стрэнджа, кажется, любовь проснулась. 

\- Видали? Видали? Правда, я был крут? – спрашивает паучок сразу после того, как переоделся и спустился вниз.

Стивен улыбается краешком губ и кивает. Питер тут же улыбается еще шире, расцветая прямо на глазах. 

\- Но… - он отводит глаза в сторону и тут же становится каким-то грустным, - мои родители прибьют меня за это.

"И будут абсолютно правы", - думает док, но это явно не то, чего так жаждет услышать парень, поэтому он решает немного слукавить. 

\- Питер, позволь мне дать тебе один совет. Если тебе понравилось что-то, то ты должен иметь в себе силу защитить это. Ты должен отстаивать свои интересы. Ты же смелый парень, в конце концов.

***

\- Помните Лиз, мою одноклассницу, я вам рассказывал о ней, - Стрэндж скупо кивает, не горя желанием обсуждать какую-то там девчонку, до которой ему абсолютно нет никакого дела. - Так вот, ваш совет всё-таки помог мне, и я пригласил ее на свидание, сегодня вечером идем в кафе, а потом в кино. Круто, да?

Круто, ага. Не то, блять, слово.

Лиз – это девушка, которая неожиданно заинтересовалась Питером после шоу талантов и которая вроде как нравится паучку.  
Стивен не уточняет, что когда он говорил быть более смелым, он не имел в виду приглашения на свидание. Приглашения на свидание каких-то одноклассниц. Да и вообще кого-либо.

На спокойном лице не дрогнул ни один мускул. Стрэндж, как и всегда, мягко поддерживает беседу, интересуется предстоящим мероприятием, аккуратно вычленяя для себя полезную информацию, которую он позже использует, следя за паучком и буквально упиваясь ощущением злости и бешенства.

В тот вечер все рецепторы Питера бьют тревогу и кричат об опасности, но парень отмахивается от этого ощущения, ведь перед ним Лиз. Такая красивая, такая чудесная Лиз. Вначале юноша ведёт себя скованно, боясь сделать что-то не так. Запинается, неловко краснеет, спотыкается на ровном месте, но спустя час от бывалой неловкости не остаётся и следа. Питеру банально становится скучно слушать треп о последних писках моды, причёсках и о том, что Элис из параллели абсолютно не имеет вкуса. Вежливо улыбаясь, парень еле как сдерживает порыв сбежать отсюда, что особенно сильно проявляется во время просмотра фильма, о котором Лиз не знает ничего от слова совсем, засыпая парня вопросами, и Питеру приходится разжёвывать ей каждую минуту, отчего насладиться просмотром невозможно. 

Под конец свидания Питер слушает щебетание о том, как все прекрасно прошло и чисто из вежливости отвечает ей тем же: _"Да, все прошло просто чудесно", "Да, надо обязательно будет встретиться еще раз", "Да, я, разумеется, позвоню тебе вечером"_. Когда за девушкой закрывается дверь, Старк-Роджерс не может сдержать облегченно вздоха, после чего четко осознает: нет, не перезвонит и никогда не пригласит ее на свидание еще раз. Лиз - это милая улыбка, внешность и где-то доброта, но это все. Она не та, кто нужен Питеру, они слишком разные с ней, но он знает понимающего его человека. И… кто занимает его мысли сутки напролет. В каком-то смысле даже хорошо, что это свидание все-таки произошло, парень теперь лучше понимает себя.

На часах всего девять вечера, и юноша решает немного прогуляться перед сном, но мягкое касание чужих пальцев к виску обрывает все его планы. Питер моментально отключается, падая в руки мужчины.

***

_Темная комната, освещаемая лишь лунным светом, льющимся из окна. Скупая обстановка. Два тела, находящихся на кровати._

_\- М-мистер Стрэндж... Пожалуйста…_

_Питер, такой желанный, такой манящий, находится сейчас под ним, беспомощно сжимая изголовье кровати связанными руками. Его стоны похожи на плач, а каждое слово на мольбу. Бесконечно запретно, бесконечно сладко. Что-то внутри Стефана довольно урчит и облизывается, и он следом за ним._

_Багряные цветы распускаются по коже юноши, клеймя. Мое. **Моемоемое.** Никто больше не посмеет дотронуться до тебя._

\- Блять! 

Стрэндж рывком встает с дивана, на котором он невольно задремал, запуская руки в волосы.

\- Сон, всего лишь сон, - шепчет он, но вместе с этим понимает, что это был нихуя не сон, а самое вероятное развитие будущего, которого он точно не хочет своему мальчику. 

Стрэндж решает вернуть Питера домой, пока того не хватились, и исчезнуть на некоторое время, дабы подумать и привести свои мысли в порядок. Что он и делает.

***

_Две недели спустя…_

Сегодня воскресенье, поэтому парень решает, что может позволить себе немного отдохнуть и поваляться в кровати. Ему не дает покоя ситуация с доком. Он неожиданно пропал на две недели никому ничего не сказав, и Питер чертовски волнуется! Он обыскал весь Нью-Йорк, но так и не нашел даже намека на присутствие доктора. Дурные мысли лезут в голову, не переставая, но родители лишь твердят, мол, такое уже случалось и не раз, так что прекращай изводить себя. Но парень не может не беспокоиться.

На часах уже половина одиннадцатого, когда юноша понимает, что уже надо бы вставать.

Питер спускается вниз завтракать, даже не подозревая о том, что там сидит и распивает чай живой и невредимый Стрэндж, выглядя при этом даже лучше, чем до этого.

\- О, Питер, доброе утро! Мы как раз говорили о тебе. Точнее, я спрашивал у твоих родителей, могу ли я пригласить тебя на свидание. А что по этому поводу думаешь ты?

Парень ошеломленно хлопает глазами, неуверенный в том, что Стрэндж не плод его больного сознания, но когда до него начинает доходить смысл его слов, то он, с самой милой улыбкой, на которую способен, подходит к мужчине и бьет его кулаком в челюсть. Питер – не какой-нибудь парень с улицы, Питер – супергерой с силой, способной удержать грузовик, а потому удар является очень и очень ощутимым. Настолько, что Стивен падает со стула на пол, тут же придавленный весом мальчишеского тела. Питер хватает чародея за воротник, тряся того.

\- Я так волновался за Вас! Вы не могли оставить хотя бы записку? Я боялся, что Вы… я так боялся, что Вы умерли где-то.

Стрэндж осторожно притягивает к себе парня, сотрясающегося от пережитых эмоций, и поглаживает его голову и спину. Щека нещадно ныла, и, кажется, у него завтра будет нехилый такой синяк, но ничего, он знает заклинание, быстро справляющееся с такого рода проблемами.

\- Это значит да? 

Питер замахивается для удара еще раз, и в этот раз Стивен со смехом уворачивается.

На фоне всего этого безобразия Тони бьет ладонью по столу и клянется, что ни за что не позволит своему драгоценному мальчику пойти на свидание с каким-то мутным типом! К счастью, его спокойно удерживает его муж, смеясь и не позволяя тому разнять воркующую парочку.


End file.
